Croatis
by Latitude142
Summary: Jack died, Iantos gone and some creatures taken him. Rating could change Possibly Janto later R&R tell if i should continue
1. Chapter 1

I know its short, please R&R

I know its short, please R&R

Disclaimer: IF only I did own them

The darkness flooded in around him, it pressed against his skin, freezing on contact. He could feel it flooding into him pouring down his throat filling his lungs, drowning him.

The darkness blinded his eyes and left him screaming, screaming into the darkness.

Then, suddenly, the darkness, retreated pulling itself painfully liked barbed wire out of his throat. Pain tore through his body and brought him back to life.

Red light streamed through his eyes and noise barraged his ears. A painful gasp into life, then panic.

_What happened? He had died obviously but how? He had been having a cup of coffee with Ianto after work. Oh God! Ianto! Where was he?!_

Jack scrambled to his feet and instantly fell forward onto the sofa, steadying himself he surveyed the scene, the coffee table lay overturned, the coffee cups lay smashed on the floor the coffee running in streams on the floor of the hub, Iantos phone lay nearby.

Jack rushed forward and grasped the phone desperately staring at the screen as though it would tell him where Ianto had gone. Jack became alarmed as his hand felt wet , dropping the phone he saw his hand was stained red, red with blood, was it his or...Iantos?

So? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

The hub door rolled open and the three torchwood employees stood still in shock and silence

Thanks to brainonlegs, figaro2, CrazieCheesecake, Angstosaur, janto-gal, Bluerock 7 and especially Solsbury girl (who pointed out my punctuation)

Disclaimer: if I owned them there would be less Gwen and more boy love.

The hub door rolled open and the three torchwood employees stopped still in shock and silence.

Jack was crouched on the floor holding a bloody phone sobbing amongst a mess of broken pots and furniture.

"Jack!" Tosh and Gwen rushed forward, Owen surveyed the scene.

"Jack? Where is Ianto?" he said quietly, trying to conceal the worrying knot that rose in his throat.

"I…I don't know!" Jack sobbed "I died and then woke up and then this!" he garbled brandishing the bloodied phone towards the medic.

The women looked at each other scared, they had never seen their boss like this before, he had always been so controlled and constrained, sometimes is seemed as though he had no emotion, but he did and it was raw.

Owen set his brow and walked towards his captain, the one that now needed his support.

"Jack? You have to get up, we are not going to find Ianto sitting here crying about it!" Owen ordered, trying to rouse Jack to some sort other action rather than sobbing in despair.

Jack looked up, eyes streaming, nodded his head and clambered clumsily to his feet. He gave each if them a meaningful look and stalked off to his office.

"Well let's get to work" Gwen turned to each of the others "Remember this is Ianto"

Tosh ran to he desk and began opening as any programs as she could, Owen dropped to his knees and began collecting blood samples as Gwen got on the phone to Andy to see if he had any information on weird sightings around the hub.

Jack sat down in his office and stared into space.

_What was he going to do, he couldn't stop himself crying when he had saw the blood he had just sat there crying for hours_

Putting a hand to his face he could feel his eyes going puffy.

_Ianto could be dead and he had done nothing, he had wasted time letting his emotions get in the way. He was so stupid he had lost Ianto and all he had done what sit crying about how he had left!_

Jack punched his forehead, spying his letter opener he grabbed it and began stabbing at the back of his hand, the physical pain distracting him from the emotional turmoil and guilt.

Suddenly Tosh burst in.

"Jack I…Jack!" She rushed forward and grasped his hand.

Yanking his hand from her grasp he held her shoulder "What?!"

"I've been looking at the security cameras and I think I found what happened.

Jack pushed her to the side and rushed down the stairs.

Gwen and Owen looked up when he entered, Owen threw a worried glance to Jacks hand and hurried off to get some bandages, Jack may be able to heal quickly but not quickly enough to stop him bleeding to death.

"Get off" Jack pushed away an advancing Gwen and sat at Tosh desk, tosh pressed play and an image flickered onto screen.

Jack and Ianto were sitting on the sofa, anto wrapped up in Jacks arms laughing and smiling up at Jack. Ianto Passed Jack a cup of coffee a look of anticipation on his face.

_He was trying a new kind of coffee and wanted Jack to try it first._

Ianto smiled as Jack moaned with pleasure,

_The coffee had been so good, Ianto had been so pleased with himself, and oh how he smiled when jack told him that the coffee had tasted like heaven._

They watched as the Jack on the screen kissed Ianto, Mumbled something to him

and hugged him close. A lump rose in Jacks throat. He had remembered that bit but then…

The team watched as Jack and Ianto looked up in shock at something out of shot, Jack had pushed Ianto behind him.

_To protect him_

Jack rose slowly and took off across the hub.

_To draw it away from him_

A dark shadow rushed past the bottom of the screen, and then sounds of fighting where heard Jacks efforts to save Ianto, him screaming for Ianto to run, to save himself.

_He wouldn't leave He couldn't leave Jack to fight the creature on his own. _

Then silence, before a roar from Ianto who dove at the creature knocking over the coffee table, there was more scuffling off screen.

Silence again, then the shadow of the creature passed again and Iantos hand slid into view his phone slipping from his grasp as it dragged along the floor and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat in his office again, staring at the opposite wall

**Thanks for all the reviews and support .This ones a little short sorry ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that's for the BBC unfortunately**

Jack sat in his office again, staring at the opposite wall.

_How will I get Ianto back what am I Going to do, I should have fought harder for him, it's all my fault that's he's gone._

"Jack!" Jack could hear Tosh shouting and rushed to the door.

"What?!"

"I know what took Ianto; I'm just opening the page now!"

Jack rushed to her desk and stared intently at the screen.

"What is it? Where did it come from? Where has it taken Ianto?"

"A Croatis, A creature from Croaton in the Quazaar System."

Tosh gasped and gave Jack a worried glance, but he fixed his eyes on the screen and nodded for her to continue.

"These creature feed on emotion first, and then, when the victim is emotionally drained, they…they strip there flesh and eat them alive"

Jacks jaw flinched and his grip on the chair tightened and Tosh carried on,

"They are often found living in abandoned buildings near the water side, places with no surrounding buildings"

Jack nodded slowly than ran away through the front door of the hub towards the tourist office.

The others looked at each other and Owen rushed after him.

Jack tore through the tourist office looking for the newspaper, Ianto had been telling him earlier about an office block on the dockside that was for sale, he had been trying to get Jack to rent it so Ianto could extend the Archives and keep them there.

"_Please Jack! It's getting so crowded down there!"_

"_There's plenty of room Ianto!"_

"_And you know how? When have you been there and looked at the files"_

"_I was down there yesterday!"_

"_I said when did you look at the state of the files, Not when where you down there!"_

_Jack took a step closer to Ianto_

"_I suppose I was just too distracted"_

"_I guess so" Iantos anger melted away he could see how he could maybe get what he wanted stepped into Jack and kissed him firmly._

_Jack pulled away guessing Iantos ploy "You can kiss me all you want you're still not getting an office building just for your filing!"_

_Ianto laughed and pulled Jack close, whispering into his ear_

"_Oh? And what would I have to do" his hand wandered down Jacks body._

_Jack gave a wolfish grin and pressed the lock button for the front door and hub._

Jack found the paper he was looking for just as Owen burst through the door. Jack turned to him his face set. His control regained he began to bark out orders.

"Owen go and get the SUV" Rushing back down into the hub he threw the paper at the desk next to Tosh, "Tosh! Search that office building Gwen get in the car"

Minutes later they had arrived and Jack turned to them.

"Gwen takes the top floor, Owen 3rd, Tosh 2nd and I'll take the ground, if any, ANY of you find anything you call me right away."

Jack climbed out the car and stalked towards the building, wrenched open the door and disappeared inside the others following him closely


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its taken sooo long but I had a lot of essays to do

Sorry its taken sooo long but I had a lot of essays to do

Disclaimer: don't own 'em pure and simple

Gwen flicked on the light switch and raised her gun nervously. She crept into the room kicking the discarded boxes away as she walked through the room, piled high with boxes in towers.

She stopped at the large plate glass windows and looked out at the black water. She smiled at the lights that played on the water coming from the office building. They flickered like constellations; a line of twinkling lights for each floor, Gwen could see dark shapes disrupting the light.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and sank into darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owen spun through the door into the office gun already in hand squinting into the darkness. The lights blinked and flickered on bathing him in artificial light, the clinical glow turning his face pallor. He too walked up to the windows too, but he bypassed the water, now minus one row of lights, and stared at his own reflection.

_God Owen, look at you _

He pulled at his skin

_You're getting old, too old for this; I mean I'm still young but look at me it's this stupid job I aged like 50 years in 3!_

Owen gave a small laugh and turned around, his face fell, and then he did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tosh stuck her scanner round the edge of the door, the blue light reflecting the dusty computer screens, the sounds of her heels echoed round the room. She looked up as the lights turned on and heard a soft thump and pressed her earpiece.

"Owen? Is that you? Gwen? Jack?" the earpiece crackled but no reply came, turning round Tosh went to leave the room.

Rushing back though the door she didn't notice it standing in the shadows, she gave a soft scream as it attacked knocking her out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack searched the whole ground floor, running from room to room screaming Iantos name in every doorway, now he was standing mesmerized by the doorway to the basement next to the windows. He had just about to rip open the door when he noticed the lights on the water slowly going out, then he heard the scream.

Jack spun around and tore up the stairs, to the next floor and ran into the office gun and torch scanning the room.

His torchlight hit the slumped form of Tosh and sprinted to her crumpled body.

"Tosh? Tosh wake up, come on we need to find the other" Jack placed a hand on her chin "What happened?"

Tosh rubbed her head "I don't know" she looked stricken "Owen! Gwen!" scrambling to her feet she ran to the stairs, Jack hot on her heels.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After finding and tending to the others (Gwen had a small gash in the back of her head which Owen had to bandage up) Jack stood looking at his team.

"And none of you saw what happened?" Jack paced in front of them.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack looked up; he had forgotten what they had come for.

"IANTO!" Jack roared sprinting from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them 

Sorry its so short

Disclaimer: Don't own them 

Ianto felt his arms tense up, _where was he?_ Pulling his wrist he found they where bound and chained to the wall behind him. _What happened?_

_Where's Jack? He had been having such a good time with Jack; He had kissed him, their first kiss. He had wanted to give Jack his special coffee; he had been having such a hard time with the rift. Then something happened, and now he was here and cold, so cold._

Ianto opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, he was in a basement, it was dark but he could make out a few shapes. A pile of rags, dripping chains, it was like something out of a cheesy horror movie.

Ianto shivered, his clothes had been torn when he was taken and his blood soaked what was left, a breeze froze them to his skin.

Ianto raised his head and squinted at the doorway in the corner, as a rattling breath issued from the darkened hall beyond. Slowly the creature came into the room.

It was 7 foot tall and had scabby gray skin that clung to its skeletal frame, it had no eyes on its elongated skull that ended in a cruel fangs. It crept towards Ianto a growl escaping its lips. Ianto turned his head away as it raised a clawed, two-fingered hand to Iantos cheek.

Ianto let out a yelp as the claws nicked his skin and the creature pulled its hand away and turned towards its heap of rags in the corner. Ianto whimpered as it brought out a bright silver knife; it was curved at the end with a serrated edge and charms hanging from the handle.

As the creature advanced Ianto screamed.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He hoped, wished that someone would hear him, at least before the creature disemboweled him,

_He isn't coming_

Ianto watched in horror as the creature pulled a large red bottle from behind its back and smiled placing its knife to his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them, if only ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own them, if only ;)

Jack ran to the doorway the basement and banged furiously on the wooden door. "Ianto!" Jack put his ear to the door of the basement and heard Ianto whimper.

Jack kicked the door and it flew across the room hitting the opposite wall. He entered the room like a storm. Flying at the creature at Iantos throat he grasped it from by the neck and threw it to the floor and began to punch and kick it. All the others watched silently, even Ianto forgot his own predicament as he watched in horror at the rage that exploded from Jack.

"HOW DARE…YOU HURT... MY IANTO…I WILL KILL YOU!" Jack screamed between punches.

"Jack! Stop it now" Jack turned to face Ianto and his face crumpled with worry.

Jack ran forward and unhooked Ianto from the wall. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jacks neck and kissed him hard, ignoring the others who stood in the doorway mesmerized by everything that had happened.

Jack picked up Ianto and carried him out, Glancing at the crumpled creature Owen followed after him trying to check over Ianto as he was whisked away.

Tosh and Gwen looked at each other and hurried after them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto heard a door creak open and looked up as Jack entered.

"How are you?" Jack sat down next to the bed and grasped Ianto hand.

Iantos heart soared, "Better now sir"

"I told you to stop calling me that" Jack smiled, the Welshman was looking much better; he will have to give Owen a raise. "I was so worried about you, I can't loose you, and I won't"

Jack looked up at Ianto, "You mean a lot to me Ianto"

"You mean a lot to me too" Iantos stomach flipped as Jack leaned.

"You want to go for dinner when you get out?

"Yes!" realizing he sounded a little too enthusiastic "I mean, that would be nice"

Jack laughed, and kissed Ianto roughly causing Ianto to moan with pleasure but Jack pulled away.

"You need to get better" Jack turned to leave, stopping at the door "Then we'll see about that" he nodded to the bulge under Iantos blanket.

He left as the Welshman turned red with embarrassment.

THE END


End file.
